sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Srebrny Kryształ. Tsukino Księżniczką
Srebrny Kryształ. Tsukino Księżniczką (jap. 光輝く銀水晶！月のプリンセス登場 Hikari kagayaku ginzuishō! Tsuki no purinsesu tōjō, ang. The Sparkling Silver Crystal! The Moon Princess Appears) – 34 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym Usagi okazuje się być Księżniczką Serenity. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 28 listopada 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się tam, gdzie skończył się poprzedni. Po krótkiej rozmowie Czarodziejka z Wenus oświadcza, że podobnie jak reszta dziewcząt jest tylko wojowniczką, która ma chronić Księżniczkę. Umawia się z dziewczynami na ważne spotkanie i znika. Tymczasem Zoisite i Kunzite nie kryjąc zbytnio niezadowolenia wypytują Beryl, dlaczego nie pozwoliła im zakończyć ich misji. Królowa wyjaśnia, że rozkaz przyszedł od ich wielkiego władcy i że Tuxedo Kamen ma być pojmany żywcem. Ciężko powiedzieć, by Zoisite był zachwycony tym nowym rozkazem. Ale od czego są wypadki przy pracy? Tymczasem widzimy wracającego do domu Mamoru. Chłopak został ranny i nie wygląda najlepiej. Poza tym dręczą go wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zdołał obronić Czarodziejki z Księżyca i pozostałych wojowniczek. W pewnym momencie na ekranie jego telewizora pojawia się Zoisite, który jak wiadomo odkrył, kim jest Tuxedo. Proponuje uczciwy pojedynek w nowo powstałym wieżowcu Star Light Tower. Stawką mają być tęczowe kryształy. Mamoru się zgadza. Następny dzień wstaje, Usagi jak zwykle pędzi do szkoły. Na kogo zaraz wpadnie? Znów na Mamoru. Zauważa jego nietypowe zachowanie i odkrywa ranę. Postanawia śledzić znajomego by ustalić, co się z nim stało... I wprawia plan w życie mimo gorących protestów Mamoru. Koniec końców nasza para trafia do Star Light Tower, gdzie ma się odbyć pojedynek. Tymczasem dziewczyny niepokoją się nieobecnością Usagi, choć zwalają to na jej roztrzepanie. W pewnym momencie pojawia się nieznajoma dziewczyna oznajmiając, że Usagi poszła do Star Light Tower. Okazuje się, że to świeżo poznana Czarodziejka z Wenus. Dziewczyny idą razem z nią do wieży. Tymczasem w wieży atmosfera się zagęszcza. Mamoru znów daje się nabrać i traci swoje kryształy. Usagi zastanawia się, skąd chłopak w ogóle o nich wie. Wpadają razem do windy, która okazuje się być przejściem do innego wymiaru i ruszają w górę. Tam Mamoru oznajmia Usagi, że on również poszukuje srebrnego kryształu i opowiada jej swoją historię. Tymczasem Kunzite wprowadza w życie drugą fazę planu opracowanego przez niego i Zoisite’'a. Ukazuje prawdziwą postać wieży oraz zwabia tam czarodziejki. Dziewczyny biegną schodami, a winda jedzie w górę. W pewnym momencie pojawia się Zoisite i, by pozbyć się Mamoru i Usagi, wypuszcza w szyb falę ognia. Dziewczyna staje przed dylematem, czy ujawnić się przed Mamoru i ocalić życie, czy też zginąć i pozostać po prostu Usagi... Zoisite jest z siebie bardzo zadowolony i już ma zgłosić królowej Beryl „wypadek” z powodu, którego zginął Mamoru, gdy pojawia się on wraz z Czarodziejką z Księżyca. Niespodzianek ciąg dalszy. Tym razem ujawnia się Mamoru, alias Tuxedo. Teraz dla odmiany Usagi jest w szoku. W końcu Zoisite proponuje kolejny honorowy pojedynek, a Tuxedo się zgadza. Tym razem jednak w wyniku podstępu generała Mamoru jest ranny o wiele bardziej poważnie. Jednak umiera szczęśliwy, gdyż ratuje Usagi. Gdy na jej policzku pojawia się łza, łączy się z pozostałymi siedmioma tęczowymi kryształami i pojawia się legendarny Srebrny Kryształ. Przylatuje on do Usagi i z jego mocą dziewczyna przemienia się w poszukiwaną Księżycową Księżniczkę. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Zoisite – Keiichi Nanba * Kunzite – Kazuyuki Sogabe * Doktor – Toshio Kobayashi Galeria Zapowiedź odc34.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep34_1.jpg Ep34_2.jpg Ep34_3.jpg Ep34_4.jpg Ep34_5.jpg Ep34_6.jpg Ep34_7.jpg Ep34_8.jpg Uwagi * Drugi polski tytuł odcinka to Srebrny Kryształ (TV4). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii